Make it shine
by xXFalling.in.the.BlackXx
Summary: Amu has an amazing voice yet she is afraid to show it because of the consequences that will come with telling. There will be Amuto in this, a better summary inside, my first fanfic, please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Becca: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please give me some advice.**

**Ikuto: Yes the idiot doesn't know how to write so she'll need a few lessons.**

**Becca: Ikuto *fire lights in eyes* You better be careful Ikuto. Remember to keep one eye open when you sleep.**

**Amu: Well done Ikuto you made her mad it's gonna take ages until she calms down.**

**Becca: Amu do the disclaimer**

**Amu: Becca does not own Shugo Chara or any songs in this fanfic**

**Becca: On with the story**

**Make it shine**

Summary: Amu has one chara named Dia. Her dream is to be a singer but her ex best friend is always downgrading her. Amu believes Saya and doesn't sing in front of anyone but herself and family. But what happens when Dia comes along and a few new friends who know she's good at singing. Will her dream flourish or will she continue hiding her wonderful voice. AMUTO.

Chapter 1

~~~Normal POV~~~

Amu groaned. Summer vacation had just ended and her phone was blaring its stupid alarm at her. She switched it off and slowly emerged from the comfort of her bed. She was dreading today as she would have to see her ex best friend Yamabuki Saya. She didn't know how she was even friends with her in the first place considering how horrid she has become. Saya believes she is the queen of the school just because she paid a few girls to be her 'friends' or as Amu calls then 'slaves'.

Amu came out of her reverie and walked over to her closet. In it were clothes she wore when she gave a small singing performance to her family. There at the edge of the closet was her uniform. Amu took it out and slowly got dressed. The uniform consists of a red plaid skirt, a long sleeved white shirt, a red tie and a blazer. The shoes are black and they look horrid with the uniform but none the less she wore them. **(A.N. Normal Uniform but appropriately put on)**

Amu sighed as she put her hair up using her favourite red x clip. Amu looked at the time. 'Damn I have 15 mins till school starts. She quickly shoved her song book inside of her bookbag and sprinted down the stairs. She grabbed a bit of toast and ran out the door. She faintly heard her mum talking to her as she grabbed the toast but couldn't remember what she said.

"Bye sweetie have a nice time..." Midori Hinamori trailed off as the door slammed behind her daughter. She sighed. 'That girl should wake up earlier' she thought as she got ready for work. Ami Hinamori bounced into the room.

"Mama lets go now pwetty pwease?" Midori smiled at her youngest daughter, "Yeah let me just get my keys." Midori then got her keys and led Ami out to the car where she helped her in and drove off to the pre-school.

~~~Amu POV~~~

I raced to school as fast as my legs could carry me. I got to my homeroom a few minutes before the bell rang luckily. I quickly composed myself and opened the door expecting the worst. Nothing happened. No insults, no shouts no nothing. "Must be a transfer student" I mumbled to myself as I took my seat. Nobody had even glanced at me they were too absorbed in talking about the transfer.

"I heard she is a dwarf!" One student exclaimed.

"Really! I heard she dates anyone who asks her but dumps them a second after."

"Really! I heard..." Thankfully their voices faded away as the teacher came in. Our teacher was Yuu Nikaidou. He's really clumsy. My statement was just proved as he has just tripped on noting again.

"Right class as you know today we have a transfer student. Mashiro-san you can come in now."

The door opened and in walked a VERY short person. She had wavy waist-length blonde hair and very pretty banana coloured eyes. She looked quite nice until she glared at everyone in the class. Weird thing was she didn't glare at me but I didn't care about that. I was just thinking about how great this was. Another person to insult and downcast me. Fantastic! Sarcasm noted. She started to speak.

"My names Mashiro Rima and I would prefer it if everyone would not talk to me except pinky over there." My mind was reeling 'PINKY'. Who did this girl think she was.

"Alright then. Mashiro-san please go sit next Himamori-san or Pinky as you call her." Nikaidou quickly pointed to me.

"My name isn't Himamori or Pinky its HiNamori Amu." I glared at Nikaidou-sensei. He glared back. I won the contest.

Rima slowly walked over to the desk next to me and sat down. She started to talk to me but I wasn't listening.

"... ... Hey... Are you even listening to me?" She waved her hand in front of my face. I looked at her.

"Sorry I was thinking. What did you ask?"

Mashiro-san stared at me, "Nothing but you can call me Rima"

"Then you can call me Amu." I said turning back to the front as class was about to start. I was sure today was going to be a long day and I was right.

~~~Time Skip Lunch~~~

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me out of that classroom. I had told Rima I was going to eat lunch alone so hopefully I'll be able to sing a bit. I went over to a cherry blossom tree and sat down underneath it. I unwrapped the homemade lunch my mum had given me. It looked delicious. 'Just like mum to give me mini octopus and rice balls' I thought as I ate it.

After I was finished I was about to start singing but Saya and her 'slaves' showed up.

"Ah Hello Hinamori Amu. Nice to see you here." She smirked. I knew very well she had followed me. "What were you about to do? Sing maybe? I don't think so. Remember you will never make it. Nobody would listen to the likes of you. You're a nobody, a loser. You don't belong in the world of celebrities." She smirked and walked off.

I sighed and got out my song book flipping through it I found one I haven't sang in ages. 'I'll sing that one' I thought to myself.

**Angel of darkness by Alex C. Ft Yasmin K.**

"Angel of Darkness  
>Angel of Darkness<br>The world is in your hand  
>But I will fight until the end<p>

Angel of Darkness  
>Angel of Darkness<br>Don't follow your command  
>But I will fight and I will stand<p>

When darkness falls  
>Pain is all<br>The Angel of Darkness  
>Will leave behind<br>But I will fight

The love is lost  
>Beauty and light<br>Have vanished from  
>Garden of delight<p>

The dreams are gone  
>Midnight has come<br>The darkness is our new kingdom  
>(Yeah, yeah) <p>

Angel of Darkness  
>Angel of Darkness<br>The world is in your hand  
>But I will fight until the end <p>

Angel of Darkness  
>Angel of Darkness<br>Don't follow your command  
>But I will fight and I will stand<p>

...

Hunt goes on  
>Deep in the night<br>Tme to pray  
>Down on your knees<br>You can't hide from the  
>Eternal light<br>Until my last  
>Breath I will fight ( I will fight...)<p>

Now realize  
>The stars they die<br>Darkness has  
>Fallen in paradise<p>

But we'll be strong  
>And we will fight<br>Against the  
>Creatures of the night<p>

Angel of Darkness  
>Angel of Darkness<br>The world is in your hand  
>But I will fight until the end<p>

Angel of Darkness  
>Angel of Darkness<br>Don't follow your command  
>But I will fight and I will stand<p>

Yeah Yeah"

I finished the song and smiled to myself it sounded pretty good considering I hadn't sang it in a while. I was awoken out of my reverie by someone clapping. I turned to see a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. He was staring at and I stared back at him. Then I realized what had happened.

"Please don't tell anyone of what you saw me doing please I'm begging you." I pleaded with him

He sighed, "I won't don't worry as long as you let me hear you sing another time." He then smirked, "And maybe a little something else." I swear I blushed 38 different shades of red. I hope I won't stutter. "P.. P.. Pervert." Curse my life. I stuttered and blushed in fron of a boy I didn't even know.

He smirked, "See you around" He said then left.

~~~Time skip after school~~~

Normal POV

"Hey! AMU! Wait up." Amu turned around to see Rima running towards her.

"Rima? What are doing here?" She asked dumbfounded.

"My parents said I could sleep over your house" She said grinning.

"Okay. Just get ready for a bombarding from my mum." Amu warned her. Rima nodded.

They started to walk towards Amus house when they got there Amu opened the door and shouted, "Mum I'm home and I brought a friend here for a sleepover."

At the word friend Midori sprinted in to the living room. She started asking lots of questions.

"Oh what's your name? You know you're the first person Amu-chan has ever brought over for me to meet. You must be a special friend. Let's sit down." She said dragging Rima to the couch. Amu just sweat dropped, "Do you want a drink? How about some cookies? Oooh I know I'll get Amus baby pictures for you to look at."

"MUM!" Amu shouted exasperated, "c'mon Rima let's get upstairs quickly before mum gets even more hyper." She said dragging Rima up the stairs. When Amu walked in to her room she stopped dead. There lying on her pillow was a golden yellow egg with diamond patterns on it.

**Becca: So what do you think about my first chapter? If you wish to flame please do it nicely as I am new and this is my first fanfic.**

**Ikuto: Please R&R!**

**All: see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Becca: Hi guys this is the second chapter of Make it Shine. I would like to thank I Miss Yhu for her review. Glad you liked it. And I would like to thank Rachelle-chan for favouriting**

**Ikuto: Hurry up the fans are waiting for me Ikuto to come into the story.**

**Becca: Well sorry but you not being in here that much is a vital part of the plot.**

**Ikuto: Do my fans care?**

**Amu: Ok ok calm down you two.**

**Becca: Fine. Someone do the honours**

**Ikuto: Becca doesn't own shugo chara or any songs used in this fanfic**

**Becca: On with the show**

Chapter 2

Amu's POV

I just stared at the egg that was laying on my bed. Rima glanced around me and an excited look formed on her face.

"You have a chara too. I knew it. I thought I felt a presence from you." I just stared at Rima like she was crazy.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I said getting more confused by the minute. First an egg appears on my bed. Next Rima starts acting like the egg is precious. And now she's calling it a chara.

"A chara is your would be self like Kusukusu is my would be self." After she said Kusukusu out popped what I would call a miniature clown.

"What is that thing?" I was starting to get freaked out by the seconds.

"This is my would be self. If I opened up more and showed my love for comedy." Rima explained.

I just nodded pretending to get what she was talking about. She then turned to my egg and gasped. I turned around and sitting on my bed was a little figure. She had one of those weird attaching to ear microphones on **(A.N. What is that thing called?)**.

"Umm... Who are you?" I asked politely to the little person sitting on my bed staring at me.

"I'm your would be self. I'm Dia and I sing in front of everyone. I let my voice be heard. So why don't you let your voice be heard?"

"Its Saya's fault. Tell her to stop discouraging me and maybe I will let my voice be heard." I stated angrily.

"It's your own fault for letting Saya control your life. Sing at ate upcoming festival and find your dream" Dia reasoned with me.

"I won't sing just yet. Let's wait to see what happens." And with that we all went to sleep.

Normal POV

Amu woke up to find Rima staring at her.

"What you looking at?" Amu said groggily.

"If you don't get up now we'll be late." Amu quickly shot out of bed, got her uniform on and hair done if around five minutes. She then looked at the time. They still had half an hour till school starts. Amu glared at Rima. Rima glared back. Rima won.

Amu sighed and walked downstairs to get some toast but she quickly packed her song book and the chara egg in her book bag.

"Hey what was that little book you just packed?" Rima asked.

"It's my song book." Amu replied walking out the door with Rima beside her.

They got to school quickly and Amu was surprised to find no one insulting her but she knew it wasn't a new student because they still focused all their attention on her. 'Must be Rima' Amu thought while opening the door to her homeroom. Everyone in the class glared at her as she walked over to her seat and sat down. Rima sat down next to her and started a conservation with me. Soon everyone went back to what they were doing before she came in.

Nikaidou-sensei then came in and started to speak to the class. Amu started to listen once she heard the words music festival.

"The music festival will be taking place in a few months but to give you plenty of time we are going to start the signup sheets a couple months before the festival. You have 3 months to get a song and then after the 3 months the signup sheet will be handed out and if you want to perform you signup. Got it?"

"HAI!" Everyone shouted. Nikaidou sweat dropped at everyone's enthusiasm.

"Well then..." Amu spaced out after that while Dia who had woken up while they were walking to school just floated around her head. Amu sighed. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to sing at the festival. She then remembered her dad was coming home after going away for a year on a business trip. Amu decided to sing a song when he got home so that her dad would know how good at singing she has become.

~~~Time skip lunch~~~

Amu POV

Since Rima knew about my singing I took her with me to the cherry blossom tree. I showed her my book and she looked through it.

"Amu you are so good at writing songs." Rima exclaimed.

I smiled, "What song should I sing for my dad coming home after a business trip?"

"Either Notorious or Coming Home. I think the one that would compliment your voice more though would be Notorious."

"Alright I'll sing Notorious for my dad. I'll do a practise now." Rima nodded at me.

**Notorious by The Saturdays**

"I'm a outlaw  
>I'm the big boss<br>I'm a gangster on the dancefloor  
>I'm a outlaw<br>I'm the big boss  
>I'm a gangster on the dancefloor<p>

Don't hold back  
>It's nice to see somebody make an effort<br>You know I like it in the street lights  
>Like I like the spotlight<br>Do you like me?

I l-l-love this track  
>So if you wanna come with me you should know<br>I'm like, I'm like, I'm like this beat  
>Yes, crazy &amp; infectious<br>I make it my business  
>B-boy my resume says I'm a bad girl<p>

Oh...

Oh so baby look in my eyes  
>Do you recognise me?<br>I've been a bad girl  
>I'm a bad girl<br>I'm notorious

I'm a outlaw  
>I'm the big boss<br>I'm a gangster on the dancefloor  
>(N-n-notorious)<br>I'm a outlaw  
>I'm the big boss<br>I'm a gangster on the dancefloor

Boy beware  
>I got a record and I'm known for my style<br>And everybody knows my name here  
>I'm the head of game here<br>Pleasure and the pain, yeah  
>Because my resume says I'm a bad girl<p>

Oh...

Oh so baby look in my eyes  
>Do you recognise me?<br>Oh...  
>I've been a bad girl<br>I'm a bad girl  
>I'm notorious<p>

Notorious, notorious  
>N-n-notorious<br>I'm notorious

I'm a outlaw  
>I'm the big boss<br>I'm a gangster on the dancefloor  
>The dancefloor<br>Oh...

So baby tell me  
>Can you get it from my energy?<br>Oh...  
>I've been a bad girl<br>I'm a bad girl  
>I'm notorious<p>

I'm a outlaw  
>I'm the big boss<br>I'm a gangster on the dancefloor (dancefloor)  
>I'm a outlaw<br>I'm the big boss  
>I'm a gangster on the dancefloor (dancefloor)<br>I'm a outlaw  
>I'm the big boss<br>I'm a gangster on the dancefloor

Oh so baby look in my eyes  
>Do you recognise me?<br>I've been a bad girl  
>I'm a bad girl<br>I'm notorious"

Rima just stared at me speechless. I laughed at her expression. The first real laugh I've done in ages. Rima started laughing with me.

"Dia's right Amu you need to join the music festival. You will win with your voice."

I sighed, "But what about Saya? She might try to ruin my chance to shine."

"Don't worry about her. I'll keep her busy you just start to get yourself ready for it." Rima grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at her and walked away.

Normal POV

A blue haired boy watched Amu intently as she walked away. He couldn't help but be speechless at her song. 'She can definitely sing. I'll have to get my father to look her up.' He thought as he walked away.

**Becca: So what did you think? Did you like it, hate it? Tell me how to improve.**

**Amu: Please R&R**

**All: See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Becca: WoopWoop 2 updates in one day. Thank you to Catie for the review and thanks to MissAmuletAngelPotter and dragonballzlover2499 for adding me to their story alert and favourites It makes me so happy.**

**Ikuto: Just get me in this more**

**Becca: Its vital that you stay out of it for now**

**Amu: Oh well Ikuto considering its amuto you have to be in here a lot at somepoint. **

**Becca: Anyway someone do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Becca does not own shugo chara or any songs used in this fanfic.**

**Becca: On with the show.**

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Amu got out of class and said bye to Rima as she walked home. Rima ran to her car and got in while Amu started to head towards her house. When she got back home she saw her dad's car. She felt as if her chest was about to explode as she ran in and there he was Tsmugu her dad with Ami in his arms. He looked up at the door closing and smiled brightly.

"How's my little sparrow?" Amu just stood there remembering the name he used to call her. She then ran towards him and hugged him. Her tears of happiness drenching his shirt as he hugged her back after putting Ami down.

"I missed you dad. I missed you so much." Amu whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I missed you too sparrow." Amu looked up and smiled. Tsmugu just grinned back.

Amu then remembered she was going to sing Notorious. She told her family to sit down on the couch while she got something. Amu ran upstairs and got out one of the singing costumes she had never worn before. She put it on and did her hair so that she looked like a pop star. Amu couldn't help but laugh at that thought. She ran downstairs and stood on a little rising that had been made for her to sing on in the living room. Amu smiled at her family and started to sing. **(A.N. I'm skipping this part as I have already wrote it once in the last chapter and I'm not writing it again)**

~~~Time skip after song~~~

Tsmugu just stared as her daughter ended the song. He was amazed. She had been good when he had left but not this good. He then started to clap and stood up. He went over to Amu and hugged her. Ami started jumping around the room singing parts of the song Amu just sang. Ami came over to Amu and gave her a hug as well. Amu picked Ami up and started to sing the chorus of Ami's favourite song that Amu wrote: Waves (By Dj Satomi)

"Do you remember a kiss under the moonlight, When it was summer it was love at first sight, Can you remember cause I feel the same now, Until the winter will see blooming this love

Do you remember a kiss under the moonlight, When it was summer it was love at first sight, Can you remember cause I feel the same now, Until the winter will see blooming this love."

Amu smiled as Ami bobbed along with the music. 'She's so carefree' Amu thought while putting her down. Ami then went and got a plastic microphone and started to sing Waves. Amu just laughed as she sat down to watch her sister having the time of her life. Amu rolled her eyes as Ami kept repeating the chorus since she forgot what the next verse went like. Her mother then called the family for dinner and we finally all sat around the table as a family with no one missing and no empty chairs.

**Becca: I know its short but I wanted to end it there**

**Ikuto: I wasn't included once in this chapter**

**Becca: Do I care? This was amus family chapter not Ikutos perverted chapter.**

**Amu: Why did you make me cry he had only been gone for 1 year.**

**Becca: Because it made it seem more sentimental and I bet people liked it didn't they.**

**Amu: Anyway please R&R**

**All: See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Becca: Hey guys Thank you to everyone who has commented and added me to favourite story/author and alert story. And thanks for the advice XxOliviaAmutoFan15Xx. That's always the thing I get picked up on, lol I'm gonna start adding more now.**

**Ikuto: I can't believe you can't even use commas you idiot.**

**Becca: Excuse me but blame my schools. They may teach us what it's used for but they don't teach us how to use them. No we have to guess.**

**Amu: Okay, quit it with the comma talk. I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Becca doesn't own Shugo Chara or any songs used in this fanfic.**

**Becca: On with the show**

Chapter 4

Amu's POV

I woke up in the morning at an earlier time which was shocking but I think I did it for my dad. I did the usual, got out my uniform, did my hair with my favourite red x clip and stuffed my song book inside of my bag. Dia hovered around me humming Notorious, the song I sang last night. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What? Am I not allowed to like the songs you make?" Dia pouted making me laugh.

"No, it's not that. It's just... never mind" Dia gave me a confused look while I just shrugged.

I headed downstairs to see my family at the table eating breakfast. I grabbed some cereal and started to eat with my family. We all sat in silence until I finished.

"Well I better head out now. See you later Mum, Ami, Dad." I then stood up, took my bowl to the dishwasher and put it in. When I got outside there was a brisk wind making me shiver.

"I hope a storm don't blow in." I muttered under my breath. Dia flew to the bag that held her egg and hopped in as she was freezing in the air. I just laughed and walked to school, feeling a sense of uneasiness at how quiet the streets were. When Amu got to school she was relieved to see Rima waiting for her.

"Hey, it's about time. I heard there were more transfers coming today. I wonder who they are." Rima stood in thought as I waited for her to realize we were standing outside in the freezing cold wind. Rima started walking towards the school and I just followed. We eventually got to the homeroom and, no glaring! 'Must be transfers then' Amu thought as her and Rima also chatted about who they could be. Rima had a feeling she knew but she wasn't sure, I could tell by the way she was acting.

Nikaidou-sensei then walked in looking very mad, "Alright class as you know there are _transfers_ so please pull pranks on them." All we could do was nod at his angered state.

The first two people to walk in were twins. They both had long purple hair and light brown eyes. The only way you could tell the difference between the two was, one of them had their hair up in a ponytail and the other had their hair down. The one with the hair up spoke,

"Hi my names Nadeshiko Fujisaka and this is my twin brother Nagihiko Fujisaka." She said gesturing to herself and her brother. They saw Rima and smiled at her. Rima smiled back.

A boy with blonde hair and ruby coloured eyes walked in next. He was with a girl who had Lime coloured hair and crystal blue eyes. They introduced themselves as Hotori Tadase and Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto (A.N. Is that how you spell it?). Tadase as he's called flashed a princely smile at everyone but it grew bigger as he saw Rima. Lulu gave Rima a small wave. I just stared at Rima. 'How did she know these people' I thought.

In came another pairing. There was a boy with forest green hair and blue eyes with glasses. A girl was next to him. She seemed really excited to be here. She had chestnut brown hair in pigtails and matching eyes. She seemed like a baby to me. They introduced themselves as Sanjo Kairi and Yuiki Yaya.

In walked ANOTHER pairing. This was getting tiring. There was a boy with messy brown hair and playful green eyes. He grinned and winked at the class. The girl had long blonde hair in pigtails that went down to her waist. She had violet eyes. They introduced themselves as Souma Kukai and Hoshina Utau.

They were told where to sit, and all sat in their places since class was about to start.

~~~Time skip lunch~~~

Rima dragged me out of the class as soon as lunch started. The new transfers quickly followed us. She eventually stopped at the cherry blossom tree and we sat down waiting for the others to catch up. When they got here Rima told them my name was Amu Hinamori and I have one Chara.

"I can speak for myself you know." I told Rima. Rima rolled her eyes. I sighed, "Dia you can come out." My little yellow Chara came out looking at everyone staring at her.

"Hi my names Dia. Amu's would be self if she sang in front of people." Dia then smiled, "Do you want to hear her sing?"

"What? Dia I'm not singing." Everyone stared at me. I was getting nervous under all their stares, "Fine I'll sing, just stop staring at me like that." They all grinned. "What song Dia?"

"Waves." I sighed again.

"Fine" I mumbled.

**Waves by Dj Satomi**

"La da da di da La da da da

Like a rush on the beach  
>At the end of the day<br>When the sand is going to be cold under your way  
>The season fades<br>And you think everything's lost in the waves

Like a spark in your eyes  
>So your love will be mine<br>When the sky is going to light and shine  
>You take my hands<br>And I think that time will give me one more chance

Do you remember  
>A kiss under the moonlight<br>When it was summer  
>It was love at first sight<br>Can you remember  
>Cause I feel the same now<br>Until the winter  
>Will see blooming this love<p>

Do you remember  
>A kiss under the moonlight<br>When it was summer  
>It was love at first sight<br>Can you remember  
>Cause I feel the same now<br>Until the winter  
>Will see blooming this love<p>

Like a dive in the waves  
>I am caught in you love<br>And I'm flying in the clouds above  
>I feel you near<br>And I fear no more the winter 'cause you're here

Do you remember  
>A kiss under the moonlight<br>When it was summer  
>It was love at first sight<br>Can you remember  
>Cause I feel the same now<br>Until the winter  
>Will see blooming this love<p>

Do you remember  
>A kiss under the moonlight<br>When it was summer  
>It was love at first sight<br>Can you remember  
>Cause I feel the same now<br>Until the winter  
>Will see blooming this love<p>

Do you remember  
>A kiss under the moonlight<br>When it was summer  
>It was love at first sight<br>Can you remember  
>Cause I feel the same now<br>Until the winter  
>Will see blooming this love"<p>

I looked at everyone. They were standing there with their mouths wide open. I just laughed at their expressions. They then looked at each other and called out their Chara's. Nadeshiko's Char was called Temari, Nagihiko's was called Rhythm, and Tadase's was called Kiseki. Lulu's was called Nana, Kairi's was called Musashi and Yaya's was called Pepe. Kukai's was called Daichi and Utau's were called Il and El. Amu tried to remember all the names but it was hard. Rima started talking to the others about the music festival while I just spaced out thinking about what the consequences of performing would be. Saya would definitely come up with something bad to demolish my dream. She'll more than likely make my performance go bad at the music festival.

I sighed again. 'I need to stop doing that' I thought to myself as I got up after hearing the bell and walked off to my next class.

Class was boring. It was History and our teacher was just blabbing on about the Roman Empire. Dia came out and whispered about a song she had thought up. I quietly took out my song book and wrote it down. Looking at the words I quickly thought up a name for it. It would be called 'Ego' (By Saturdays). I couldn't wait to practise it.

~~~Time skip Home time~~~

I quickly gathered my stuff and left. Dia was floating beside me. 'It seems that win has died down now' I thought to myself, as I opened the door to my house. My family smiled at me as I came in.

"Give me one second. I have something and I want you to tell me if it's good or not." I ran upstairs as fast as my legs would carry me and picked out the perfect outfit for the song. I ran downstairs and stood on the raised bit.

"This is a new song a friend thought up for me and I really liked it." I took a deep breath and started singing.

**Ego by the Saturdays**

"We used to go together  
>Looking out for each other<br>I thought that you were better  
>Look at you<br>You used to be so laid back  
>You always kept it so cool<br>I loved you 'cause of that  
>That's the truth<p>

I don't think you know where your head is  
>I was always there to help you break the fall<p>

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar  
>And now you want us to end what's taken you this far<br>Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go  
>You need to have a sit-down with your ego<br>When everyone's gone, and you all by yourself  
>You know that you gonna come to me for help<br>Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
>You need to knock some sense into your ego<p>

You act like you on fire  
>Living your delusion<br>You just need you to take you higher  
>Off you go<br>Yeah

You can't make the call when you're ready  
>I will not be there to help you break the fall<p>

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar  
>And now you want us to end what's taken you this far<br>Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go  
>You need to have a sit-down with your ego<br>When everyone's gone, and you all by yourself  
>You know that you gonna come to me for help<br>Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
>You need to knock some sense into your ego<p>

And when it's time for you to come back to  
>Where you started, where we parted<br>I think you'll find that it is very hard to face  
>Reality's a simple fate<p>

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar  
>And now you want us to end what's taken you this far<br>Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go  
>You need to have a sit-down with your ego<br>When everyone's gone, and you all by yourself  
>You know that you gonna come to me for help<br>Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
>You need to knock some sense into your ego"<p>

I looked at my family, "So what did you think?"

**Becca: So what did you think? I think this is my favourite chapter so far and the best.**

**Ikuto: All those words and I'm not mentioned once.**

**Becca: You'll be added in soon. Next chapter more than likely.**

**Amu: Yeah so don't be such a snob.**

**Ikuto Fine...Please R&R so you can see me in next chapter**

**All: See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Becca: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who added me to favourites and alerts. I will try to update as often as I can so yeah...**

**Ikuto: When will I come in?**

**Becca: You'll definitely come in next chapter so trust me.**

**Ikuto: You said that last chapter.**

**Becca: That's because I was gonna have next chapter before this one but I thought it would make more sense this way. Anyway someone do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Becca doesn't own Shugo Chara or any songs in this fanfic**

**Becca: On with the show.**

Chapter 5

Normal POV

The family just stared at each other. Finally Tsmugu stood up and clapped. Ami and Midori slowly started to clap as well. Amu just looked at them. Tsmugu was the first one to speak,

"That...um...that song was beautiful." Amu's dad finally stuttered out. Amu laughed and carried on laughing while Ami started to sing the song. Amu smiled at Ami. 'She reminds me of me when I was younger' She thought as she walked up the stairs with Dia, who was staring off into space. When they were in the confines of Amu's room, she turned to Dia.

"Dia? What's the matter? You seem distracted." Dia snapped her head up.

"What? Oh no I'm fine just something didn't seem right down stairs." Amu just shrugged and got ready for bed, leaving Dia to her thoughts. Amu got into bed and eventually fell asleep, with a sinking feeling in her gut that told her everything was going to go wrong tomorrow.

Amu's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID, it was Rima. I grumpily picked it up and answered,

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's me Rima."_

"_I know I've got caller ID on my phone you know."_

"_Okay, don't get so pissed. Anyway you have to come to school NOW!"_ Rima didn't sound like normal, she was worried about something.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"_Okay, please hurry though."_

Rima hung up and I quickly got out of bed. As I was getting ready Dia lazily poked her head out of her egg, but seeing me already dressed and about to run downstairs she quickly packed my bag. I smiled at her and she smiled back. When we got down stairs, I grabbed some toast. I buttered it and ate it quickly before heading to school. On the way there I saw a few students look at me in disgust. I shot them quizzical looks but they looked away as soon as I looked at them. I shrugged it off and ran the rest of the way to school. I found Rima waiting at the gates for me with the rest of the group. I ran over to them.

"What's going on?" I said, after I had regained my breath. They all looked away and started walking towards the homeroom. I followed them wondering what was going on. It seemed to take forever to get to the homeroom. Once we were there, they each walked in one by one. When it was my turn to walk in, I stopped dead seeing the pictures. On the school newspaper there was a picture of me...

**Becca: So what did you think? I know it was short but I wanted to end it here so I would have a different perspective in the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: Still no me :c**

**Amu: Don't be such a wuss Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: I'll be one if I want to be.**

**Becca: Jees he gets annoying.**

**Ikuto: You know it!**

**Amu: Anyway Please R&R if you want to know what that picture is of.**

**All: See you next time!**

**These are the ages as I didn't include them in the first chapter**

**Amu: 15**

**Ikuto: 17**

**Saya: 15**

**Utau: 15**

**Kukai: 16 (he failed a grade)**

**Rima: 15**

**Nadeshiko and Nagihiko: 15**

**Tadase and Lulu: 15**

**Kairi and Yaya: 14 (they skipped a grade, kairi taught yaya that's how she skipped)**

**Ami: 4**


	6. Chapter 6

**Becca: Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who alerted and favourited. Grammar Nazi, yes I know I cannot use comma's to save my life but I am trying and also I don't think it matters what way you spell Saya because you still knew who I was talking about didn't you.**

**Ikuto: Am I in this chapter?**

**Becca: Yes you are, now shut it. Amu do the honours.**

**Amu: Becca doesn't own Shugo Chara or any songs in this fanfic.**

**Becca: On with the show.**

Chapter 6

Saya's POV (From chapter 4)

I sighed as I heard Hinamori Amu sing Waves to her friends. Even though I hate her I have to admit she has a beautiful voice. It makes me so mad though when my mum complains about me not being good at singing and always comparing me to Hinamori. My mum thinks Hinamori's better than me in so many ways. It hurts to hear her saying all that stuff about me.

I listened as Amu finished the song and turned to her friends. They had their mouths open. I smirked. 'I would never let Hinamori see that from me' I thought as I stalked off towards the people I had hired as friends. They were gossiping about stuff but as I came over they shut their mouths and made stars come to their eyes.

I sighed in my head as I went into my 'all high and mighty' character.

"Excuse me but what happened to the plans to get Ikuto for myself?" I questioned to them. They quickly became scared and quiet. I smirked and walked past them towards the practise halls. I walked into the singing hall and put in a CD I had been practising for ages.

Once I had finished I packed it up and walked off for my next class. Little did I know a few people had been watching me, and were contemplating whether or not I should be in the rival band for Hinamori.

In class I saw Hinamori writing in her song book. 'A new song it seems.' I thought as I watched her intently. As soon as class finished I packed up my stuff and followed Hinamori to her house. I found a good hiding spot just outside her living room window and peered through. She was wearing a blue outfit and standing on a slightly raised platform. She then started to sing a song. It was an awesome song. I listened to the lyrics of the chorus and found out what Hinamori would've called it. 'Ego' I thought while sneaking in to her bedroom through her balcony window. I picked up her song book and ripped out the page that had Ego in it. I ran home as fast as my legs would carry me and picked out a CD. I quickly recorded the song and put it onto the CD

After all that, I wrote on the CD in permanent marker 'Ego by Yamabuki Saya'. I looked at my laptop and turned it on. When it was on I used a photo shop website and put a picture of Hinamori on it, and a picture of the CD. I then took a picture of my bedroom and put it on the program. I added in Hinamori and put the CD in then I printed it off. It looked real! I wrote the lyrics of the song again in my song book so that it would be official; I then threw out Hinamori's song sheet just to make sure everything was safe. I got into bed and fell asleep quickly.

~~~Next morning~~~

I woke up to a bright new day. After I had done all my morning activities I grabbed the CD, my song book and the photo. I left around the time I knew Hinamori would be walking to school. Once I saw her I snuck up behind her and slipped the CD into her bag. I then ran off before she could notice me. When I got too school someone was talking about the music festival, I took this to my advantage and started to fake cry. They all turned to me and asked what was wrong.

"It's...nothing, just...I wrote a song and...Hinamori-san stole it" At the end I started to sob to make it seem real. The class started to surround me, asking me questions nonstop. I took out the picture and showed it to them. The class took the picture and printed off a bigger version of it. They all pinned it up on the back wall of the classroom and started muttering dark things about Hinamori. I just sat down in my desk and pretended to be upset. After a few minutes, Hinamori's friends walked out to meet her.

In walked Hinamori. She stopped short once she saw the photo and her eyes bulged, making everyone think she was the culprit. The class surrounded her and started snarling at her. She turned white when someone had asked for her to open her bag and they had taken out a CD which had the words 'Ego by Yamabuki Saya' wrote in permanent marker.

Hinamori turned towards me and glared. What surprised me though was that she didn't hold all the anger I expected she would. In other words her eyes were softer than what they should've been. I must've looked shocked because Hinamori rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk, ignoring all the people throwing insults at her. I shook it off and pretended to still be a bit upset as Nikaidou-sensei walked in.

~~~Ikuto POV (from chapter 2) _Recap: __'She can definitely sing. I'll have to get my father to look her up.' _

I walked away from the spot where I was hiding watching that girl again. I started towards the principal's office. The principal was my dad so I could just walk in at any time, as long as I knocked first. I didn't realize how much time I had spent thinking as I was now in front of my dad's office. Yoru was floating around my head eating some fish

"Yummy ~nya." I rolled my eyes at him and knocked on my dad's door.

"Come in." My dad said. I opened the door to find my dad sitting at his desk reading a newspaper, when there was a mountain high stack of reports to be completed on his desk. I sighed and grabbed the newspaper off of him and pointed to the papers. Aruto shrugged. I sighed yet again and sat down on the couch in his office.

"So what is it son?" My dad asked, looking at me questioningly.

"I've found a singer that, that new manager guy could have." I said dully. My dad spat out the coffee he had just been drinking.

"That's great son" So who is she or he? When will they join?"

"Dad, I haven't even asked HER yet if she wants to sing for your company so don't get excited. I'm sure she'll agree though, when she finds out the manager is one of her friends." My dad frowned but then brightened up with a smile. I smiled and showed myself out, as I thought about what persuasive tactics I could use to make her join. I smiled, evilly as I thought of the perfect tactic.

**Becca: I know it's crappy but please if you liked it tell me.**

**Ikuto: YES FINALLY I CAME IN. IT WAS EVEN IN MY POV AS WELL!**

**Amu: Please R&R**

**All: See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Becca: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. The reason she only has one Chara is because she's sure of her dream. She isn't confused of what she wants to be when she's older so she doesn't need 4 Chara's, she only needs one. If you still don't get it review again and I'll explain in more detail.**

**Ikuto: Just get on with the story.**

**Amu: Becca doesn't own Shugo Chara or any songs in this fanfic.**

**Becca: On with the show.**

Chapter 7

Amu's POV

I couldn't believe Saya did that but she must have had a reason. I sighed and turned my attention to Nikaidou-sensei as he walked in. He started talking about the music festival coming up.

"In a couple weeks the signup sheets will be handed out, and then one month after that we will have the music festival." Everyone groaned, "Yes I know the time has been shortened but the school has a show that is going on after and to fit it in we had to shorten the time."

I looked at Rima; she smiled and looked at the rest of our group.

"So, for the festival what song are we gonna sing?" I asked the group.

"How about we make up a song for it?" Nagi suggested Rima quickly nodded followed by the rest of us. I looked at Rima and I could just see the faint traces of a blush as she looked at Nagi. I smirked.

"I thought you didn't like anyone Rima." I whispered to her.

"W... what? I don't know what you're talking about." She said flustered. I laughed and turned towards the teacher. When I saw some of the writing on the board I immediately thought up some lyrics that could be used in a song. I ran them through my head and eventually found a good chorus.

~~~Time skip lunch~~~

My friends and I quickly walked over to our favourite place, the cherry blossom tree. We sat in thought for a while. I just went over my song while they made theirs up. Eventually Nade said,

"Alright who's going first?"

"Yaya will go first!" We laughed a little and waited for her to start singing, "Ay ee ay ay, ay ee ay ay, ay ee ay ay. I've been searching for a man, all across Japan. Just to find, to find my samurai." We stared at her and she stared back.

"Of course Yaya would sing a song about a samurai." Utau's voice was dripping with sarcasm. When Yaya pouted we just had to laugh.

"But Utau-chi." She whined as we continued to laugh.

"Who's singing next then?" I asked. Lulu stood up.

"I'll sing next." Lulu got ready, then started to sing, "Let the music play, he won't get away. Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again. (Let it play!) Let the music play, he won't get away. Just prove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore." We were speechless.

"That was... AWESOME!" Kukai grinned at Lulu and gave her thumbs up.

"Who's next?" I asked. Nade then stood up.

"I'll give it a go." We went quiet and waited, "It's the sound of the underground. The beat of the drum goes round and round. Into the overflow, where the girls get down to the sound of the radio. Out to the electric night, where the bass line jumps in the backstreet light. The beat goes round and round. It's the sound of the under, sound of the underground." Nade smiled and we smiled back.

"Awesome song! Next song?" I said. Utau got up.

"My turn." She then smirked at everyone's expressions, "'Cause its Satur-Saturday, ain't nobody hesitate. Ehe, ehe, ehe, 'cause its Satur-. 'Cause its Satur-Saturday, everybody wants to play. Ehe, ehe, ehe." Kukai started cheering like mad, which made everyone nearly die of laughter. After about 5 minutes of laughing I stopped.

"Rima your turn." I turned to the boys. "Have you got any songs?"

"No." They all answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay I'll go then." Rima grumbled and stood up. "I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free (come and set me free). I don't wanna be like someone waiting, for a handsome prince to come and save me. On I will survive, unless somebody's by my side. Don't wanna depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself." She glared at us. We all had our mouths open. Rima cracked a smile and we all smiled back. She blushed a bit when she made eye contact with Nagi. I just smirked at that.

"Alright guess it's my turn." Everyone turned quiet and waited for me, "I wanna love you but I better not touch. I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you but I want it too much. I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison, your poison running through my veins. Your poison, I don't wanna break these chains." I finished there as that was going to be my chorus for the song. I smiled, and they smiled. "What song are we gonna have then?"

Utau, Yaya, Rima and I all said, "Lulu's song." Lulu looked at us like we were crazy.

"What?" She said, obviously dumbfounded. We laughed and started to talk about how the verses could go.

"I think we should have a bridge in this song 'because if you listen to the beat it sounds like a bridge should be put before the chorus." I stated. They thought for a minute, and then nodded getting at what I meant. "If it says SOS in the chorus maybe that should be put into the bridge?"

"Oh yeah. For the song name how about SOS (Let the music play)?" All of us agreed that was the best name. After a few more minutes of discussing we were finally finished with the song.

"I'll keep the lyrics in my song book. Don't worry; I'll make sure I keep them safe until it's time to sign up." They smiled at me and then we started walking towards our next class.

~~~Time skip after school~~~

After school we all decided to meet up at my house to see what the song sounds like.

"Don't worry guys, it's gonna be awesome." I said, exasperated as I had told them this five times already. They looked at me worriedly and I sighed. They could be such a handful. Dia was joking around with Daichi, Rhythm and Il. The others were talking about ways they could get payback on the jokesters. I just laughed a little and continued walking.

When we got to my house, we all quickly went upstairs to my room and talked for a while.

"Utau, why are you going through my closet?" I asked. She looked my way.

"I'm seeing what clothes you have. Next time I go to the mall you are coming with me. No exceptions." I sighed. I knew one of my friends had to be a fashionista. After a few more minutes of gossiping I got out my song book and we all got ready to start singing. We had decided that the singers would be Lulu, Utau, Rima, Yaya and me, while the rest played the instruments.

**Amu, Lulu and Utau:**

"(S S S S) (S S S S) SOS (S S S S) SOS. What's up girlfriend, something's going on. You got a look about you, tell me what's wrong.

**Rima and Yaya:**

Is that your boyfriend, dancing with that girl on the floor?

**Amu, Lulu and Utau:**

We gotta dance now, time to show our weapon of choice.

**Rima and Yaya:**

(S S S S) SOS, is all I need to send. Just a little text, I'm calling all the girls.

**Amu, Lulu and Utau:**

(F F F F) F.Y.I, you know it's not the end. Don't take it lying down; no crying now it's your world.

**Amu, Lulu, Utau, Rima and Yaya:**

Let the music play, he won't get away. Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again. Let the music play, he won't get away. Just prove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore.

**Rima and Yaya:**

SOS (S S S S) SOS. S.O.S

**Amu, Lulu and Utau:**

That crazy chick don't know whose she's messing with. Look in her eyes, she's mentally addressing him.

**Rima and Yaya:**

Now listen girlfriend, better step back right now.

**Amu, Lulu and Utau:**

Better get your hands off. (Yeah) Cos we about to get down.

**Rima and Yaya:**

(S S S S) SOS, I'm calling out again. Just a little text, you surrounded by your girls.

**Amu, Lulu and Utau:**

(F F F F) F.Y.I know how its gonna end. Won't take it lying down; no crying now it's your world.

**Amu, Lulu, Utau, Rima and Yaya:**

Let the music play, he won't get away. Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again. Let the music play, he won't get away. Just prove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore. Let the music play, he won't get away. Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again. Let the music play, he won't get away. Just prove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore.

**Rima and Yaya:**

Get it on, no one stands a chance. Can't get enough and when we start to dance. Come with me now. Gonna shake it down, just blow it up gonna hit the ground (Hit the ground!)

**Amu, Lulu and Utau:**

Get it on, no one stands a chance. Can't get enough and when we start to dance. Come with me now. Gonna shake it down, just blow it up gonna hit the ground (Hit the ground!)

**Amu, Lulu, Utau, Rima and Yaya:**

Let the music play, he won't get away. Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again. Let the music play, he won't get away. Just prove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore. Let the music play, he won't get away. Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again. Let the music play, he won't get away. Just prove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore. Let the music play, he won't get away. Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again. Let the music play, he won't get away. Just prove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore.

(Let it play!)

**Becca: So how was it? By the way the songs in order were: **

**Butterfly by Smile Dk.**

**SOS (Let the music play) by Jordin Sparks**

**Sound of the underground by Girls Aloud**

**Saturday by Basshunter**

**Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls**

**Poison by Groove Coverage**

**SOS (Let the music play) by Jordin Sparks.**

**Ikuto: Please R&R**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**I'm going on holiday for a week so I won't be writing. As soon as I get home I promise I will wright the next chapter quickly.**


	8. Author's Note

**I've just realised how long I have left this story hanging. Looking back over it I have realised that I didn't actually think about what I writing when I started. This story was a spur of the moment fanfic. Because there might actually be some of you who are waiting for the next chapter, I have decided to rewrite it. I'm not sure when I will start to rewrite but rest assured it will be done. I have not abandoned this fic.**

**Yours sincerely, SailorShadow101 (AKA Becca)**


End file.
